


A Midsummer Reylo Musical

by FilmOSophie



Category: Batman - Fandom, Britney Spears - Fandom, Goran Bregovic, Romeo&Juliette - Fandom, Star Wars, The 5th element, The Last Jedi, The Red Violin - Fandom, The Voice of the North, Turandot
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmOSophie/pseuds/FilmOSophie
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats as you are about to experience the most fantabulous space opera in the galaxy...
Relationships: Finn & Rose Tico, Poe&Everybody, Reylo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	A Midsummer Reylo Musical

Act I is opened by the most acclaimed intergalactic diva since Plavalaguna. Bereft of the other half of her dyad, Rey Skywalker will interpret Caro mio Ben (Solo): “Cesa, crudel, tanta rigor mortis...”  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=1Gu8oi8eJSg

Her heartbreaking interpretation is rejoined by Kylo Ren’s take on prince Calaf: “Inutili preghiere! Inutili minacce! Crolassa l’universo...Voglio Rey!”  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=10eNsLYp7ow  
“Useless pleadings! Useless threats! May the universe crumble: I want Rey!” - the Supreme Leader’s steely determination resounds adamant in every acord*.

His astounding interpretation is followed by a group of Stormtroopers singing the reggae song In the Death Star, we’re alive:  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_Zv_lBLU5Vo  
Their performance is sure to make history as it is the first time in the galaxy when the Stormtroopers managed to hit the tune... And the curtain falls as act I comes to an end.

Act II introduces a dynamic pilot, a veritable maestro of intergalactic rides: Poe Dameron will sing his most prominent aria, Everybody loves me  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=j8sb_Or0FUs

His performance is followed by yet another love song, the duet of the dyad, a veritable hymn of the star (wars) crossed lovers: A time for us...  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=sRnx-s1TQbU  
Reylos and Antis accompany the tragic pair as Montagues and Capulets. Reylos sing high, while Antis underline the lower notes of the couple.

The emotional moment is then followed by the remembrance of an universally acclaimed instrument, one as vibrant as the infamous Red Violin, a veritable Stradivarius of the Force Star Wars: Kylo Ren’s lightsaber. Cast away feelinglessly* into the sea, the saber gets a second chance of being recovered from the deep through the endeavors of an astronaut infatuated with Britney Spears:  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=CduA0TULnow  
Judging by her outfit in this clip, I bet Britney might appreciate the red lightsaber better than the blue necklace from Titanic... 

And act two comes to an end. Wow! This concert is a real tour de Force!

Act III opens with Finn singing his emblematic Kiss from (a) Rose:  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=AMD2TwRvuoU  
Truly inspiring, much as Rose’s speech in the end of TLJ.

Finn is indeed a lucky guy, but not everyone shares his fate. Stranded on a deserted planet, returned to the same state before the beginning of her fateful journey, Rey misses her other half like the desert misses the rain...  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=66tM9Rgpz_U  
Truly, the ending episode of the saga has thought of Everything but the Girl...

The gala ends with the last song ever hummed by our regretted virtuoso, Ben Solo. He murmured this song as he took down his former knights on Exegol, one by one. Ladies and gentlemen, Ben Solo - One more Knight:  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=zKVq-P3z5Vg

Thank you so much for experiencing with us this spectacular concert! If you enjoyed it, join us again for the Rock’n’Reylo concert opening soon. Until then, may the Force be with you!💫


End file.
